A Kiss Can't Fix Everything
by Alera33
Summary: When Fred and George leave Hogwarts without telling (Name), it ruins their relationship. Can it ever be mended? Reader Insert.


_*Flashback*_

 _3rd year_

" _Come on (Name)! Do it!" Fred goaded me on with a grin. Fred, George, and I were all sitting behind a large snow pile."You do it first then we will."_

" _Fine," I said a bit nervously. I usually never hesitated with pranks but for some reason I had a bad feeling. But did I ever listen to my instincts? No._

 _Slowly, I raised my wand and a snowball floated in front of me. Flicking my wand, the snowball landed on the back of Professor Quirrell's turban. Stifling laughs, the boys and I crouched lower to the ground as Quirrell looked around. All my bad feelings went away about doing this as we sent more snowballs to hit him and couldn't contain our laughter._

 _At the end of the year we were both delighted and frightened to hear that Voldemort had been on the back of Quirrell's head._

 _4th year_

" _Let's see the map," Fred said with an outstretched hand. I took it out of my back pocket and handed it to him. We were out after hours to pull a prank on Draco and the Slytherins as he had called Hermione a mudblood._

" _Shoot!" George exclaimed. "Peeves is coming around the corner!"_

" _Nox," we all said in unison, turning off the lights of our wands. Fred, I think I couldn't tell in the dark, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. George, I presumed, went in a different direction from the running footsteps I heard in that direction._

 _Fred and I found a small alcove in the wall and hid there. Fred pushed me all the way back until I hit the wall. His body was flush against mine and I blushed as he leaned down and put his face in the crook of my neck._

' _Yup, definitely Fred,' I thought to myself. My reasoning for this is that Fred was always the twin who like physical contact more. He would put his arm around me, put my legs on his lap, put his head on my lap, etc. George would some of these things as well, but definitely not as much as Fred._

" _Shh," he softly whispered, his warm breath hitting my neck._

" _I know you're here," Peeves creepy voice cackled. "Come out come out wherever you are!" I took deep breaths, scared that Peeves would find us. One of Fred's hands found mine and squeezed it, reassuring me. His other hand found my waist and pressed me closer to him, his face still in the crook of my neck. Warm breaths continued to caress my skin as we waited for Peeves to pass._

 _5th year_

 _I had finally admitted it. To myself and George only of course. I fancied Fred Weasley. Us three were currently in the boys room, coming up with prank items. I was laying on Fred's bed with my head in his lap, his fingers combing absentmindedly through my (H/C) hair. I was softly dozing, still aware of the conversation, but tired from staying up and playing my own prank on Marcus Flint. The git kept flirting with me and it was getting annoying so I decided to do something about it without telling the boys. Both of them were protective of me, so if they heard that he was bothering me they would be merciless._

 _Fred was still pissed at Ludo Bagman for the bet that he had made with him and wanted to 'play dirty' like Bagman did and tell the Ministry of some of his activities._

" _I don't think you should do it, it's blackmail," George said. Fred's fingers stilled in my hair then picked back up as he began speaking._

" _Well yes but I think he deserves it. He cheated me of my money," Fred said a bit angrily._

" _I don't know…" George trailed off._

" _What do you think Love?" Fred said, calling me by one of his pet names._

" _I think," I said sleepily. "That it's time for (Name) to take a nap." I curled up under Fred's blanket and snuggled into his lap. Fred chuckled at me and George was just grinning. He loved the idea of you and his brother being together._

" _I'm gonna go swipe something from the kitchens. See you two later," George said and gave me a wink as he left._

 _One of Fred's hands brushed the back of my neck and I gave a small shiver._

" _You cold (Name)?" Fred said, his brows scrunching together as I looked up at him with sleepy eyes._

" _A bit." I couldn't exactly say, 'No, I shivered because of you Fred.'_

 _Fred pulled his legs out from under my head and put a pillow under my head and I swallowed a protest to ask him to stay. Then he got under the covers, turned me around, and pulled me to his chest. Entwining our legs he asked,_

" _Better?" Hiding my burning face in the crook of his neck I nodded._

 _6th year_

" _You guys are crazy," I said as I helped them create a potion to get past Dumbledore's age line. I was against them trying to put their names in the Goblet of Fire, but I helped them because I knew it wasn't going to work. And because Fred asked and I couldn't tell him no._

" _It's going to work," Fred said and smiled, mischief twinkling in his brown eyes. George wasn't as confident as his twin but he still went along with it._

 _I watched as the addressed the crowd and took the potion, successfully being able to cross the age line._

' _What?' I questioned, horrified that they might actually be able to put their names in the cup._

 _Then, they were thrown back and had long white beards, accusing each other. I laughed heavily and walked over to them._

" _Come on, let's get you guys to the hospital wing."_

 _Later in the common room, we were sitting on the couches. My feet on George's lap and my head on Fred's. Then we heard Ron and Harry talking about not having dates._

" _You guys don't have dates to the ball?" Fred said._

" _Do you have a date?" Ron asked. Fred looked around the common room then shouted,_

" _Hey Angelina. Will you go to the ball with me?"_

" _Yeah sure," she said somewhat nonchalantly then went back to talking with her friends._

" _See easy as that," he said with a smirk. I however, felt like my heart had been been crushed into a million pieces._

" _I'm going to go get something from the kitchens," I said with a fake smile then left the room._

 _When I came back, Fred was gone and Ron and Harry had taken our couch. George was sitting on the love seat deep in thought._

" _Hey (Name)," Ron said. I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Do you have a date to the ball?"_

" _No," I replied simply and sat on the love seat next to George. Ron followed me then said,_

" _Well, it's one thing for a guy to go on their own but for a girl that's sad. So would you like to go to the ball with me?" I looked at him astonished, then started laughing hysterically. George started howling in laughter beside me._

" _You think," I said in between laughs. "That I would go to the ball with you! Ha!" Ron looked a bit taken aback and embarrassed._

" _Well you seem to like my brothers so much."_

" _Your brothers are very different from you and you pretty much insulted me when you asked me so definitely no." George and I walked up the boys dorm staircase still snickering._

" _What's so funny?" Fred asked from his place on his bed when we got into the room._

" _Our idiotic brother decided to ask our dear (Name) here to the ball," George said to Fred with a grin. Fred then loudly laughed as we did earlier._

" _I would have paid to see that!"_

" _It was hilarious," George said. The both of us sat on George's bed and I put my head on his shoulder. Fred gave us a hard stare, almost seeming to glare at George._

 _Later, George and I decided to go to the ball together._

 _The night of the ball George and I had a lot of fun, but it was a bit dampered by the absence of Fred. Halfway through the night, I decided to leave._

" _George, I'm going to go. Is that alright with you?"_

" _Yeah that's fine. You gonna be ok?" He asked a bit worriedly._

" _Yeah, I'll be fine." I lifted the hem of my (F/C) dress and walked out the doors of the great hall. I took a walk in the courtyard, breathing in fresh air. I was about to go back inside when he came out._

" _What are you doing out here? You're going to freeze to death!" Fred said and put his jacket around my shoulders. I gave him a small smile before it fell._

 _Fred gave a small chuckle as he looked at me wearing his jacket. It was very large on me._

" _Hey, turn that frown upside down." I tried to listen to his words and smile but I couldn't, I was too upset. Fred grabbed my hips and pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on top of my head._

" _I'm sorry (Name)," Fred said. I pulled back and looked at him confused. "I was going to ask you to the ball. I don't know if you've noticed but I like you a lot. I actually had a plan to ask you."_

" _Then why did you ask Angelina?" Fred gave a sheepish grin._

" _I asked her because I wanted to make you jealous." I was astonished. I had no idea he fancied me. We were silent for awhile before he broke it._

" _By the way, you look gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. Neither could some other guys," he growled and his grip tightened on_

 _my hips. I gave him a bright smile._

" _Well, I hope you're happy to know that I only have eyes for you," I said, gaining his attention._

" _Really?" I decided to mess with and make him jealous so he knows how I felt._

" _Well, I mean Marcus Flint looks pretty nice. I might just-" I started pulling away from Fred but as soon as he heard my words he tightened his grip on my hips again and crushed me to his body._

" _You're funny if you think you're going anywhere," he said his eyes glinting devilishly._

" _And why not?" I asked, grinning._

" _Because you're mine." Fred then crashed his lips to mine._

 _7th year_

 _They had been acting strangely, whispering and not including me in their conversations. I should have known what they were planning. They left me here to be to go open their joke shop. It was supposed to be our joke shop. I had no one else at Hogwarts._

 _Some time later, Fred and I broke up. It was partially over the fact that they left me but also because of other things. Fred acted like it was no big deal that they left me. Like it was just some small thing that could be fixed with a kiss and an I'm sorry. Even if they didn't want me going with them they could have at least warned me. They were my best friends and honestly my only true friends at Hogwarts. Not only that, but with running the shop Fred was so busy that he never gave me the time of day. It was getting too much to handle, so I ended it. I love him and I always will but I can't right now. George and I still talk but it's nothing like before._

 _*Flashback end*_

After I got out of school, I joined the Order of the Phoenix. Yes, it did require me to see Fred sometimes but not as much as I originally thought.

"(Name), go to the front of the school," McGonagall instructed me. I nodded and quickly went there knowing that Voldemort could arrive at any minute. I couldn't believe that the school that I've studied under for seven years was about to be under attack. Suddenly, I was turned around. I was about to fight them but they crashed their lips against mine.

' _Fred.'_ I knew it was him and as much as I wanted to pull away because of all of the things he's done to me, I couldn't. Either of us could die today and I knew that I wouldn't be able to bear it if he did.

"I love you," he said. "I love you so much and I'm sorry for everything but I needed you to know that." He rested his forehead against mine and we just stayed in each other's presence for as long as possible.

"I'll tell you if I love you or not after this battle," I said and a tear ran down my face. "So you have to come back to me alright?"

"I promise. You have to come back to me too," he said and we shared one last kiss before leaving each other.

After it was over I knew something was wrong, I could just feel it. I ran to the great hall because that was where they put all the dead and injured.

' _Please don't be in here Fred. you promised me.'_ Once I was right outside the doors I stopped and took a deep breath before stepping inside. A few seconds later, I heard a loud sob. And it came from Ron.

' _No. No!'_ I ran to where I heard it and saw Fred lying on the cold ground, his family surrounding him.

"No!" I screamed and ran to him. I fell on the ground beside him and sobbed. George held me in his arms as I cried. Once I had calmed

down as much as possible at the time, I knelt down beside Fred and caressed his cheek, my salty tears falling on his cold body.

"You promised. You said that you would come back to me," I cried even harder and through my tears I didn't notice his chest softly rise. No one did. "Fred, I love you. I can't live without you." I laid my head on his chest and imagined that we were back in his dorm in Hogwarts. My head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. I heard a soft wheeze from someone.

"Took you forever to say it woman." I slowly lifted my head to see Fred's eyes halfway open, looking at me. "Don't worry I'm right here you don't have to live without me." He gave me a grin and I burst into sobs on his chest. George came on Fred's other side and grabbed his hand, crying beside me.

"I take it back," I said through my tears as I looked at Fred. "I hate you so much. I thought you were dead!" Fred weakly wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me to him, giving me a soft kiss.


End file.
